<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Vow To Protect You by sunlitsteve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415709">I Vow To Protect You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitsteve/pseuds/sunlitsteve'>sunlitsteve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitsteve/pseuds/sunlitsteve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa/Gaia/Luna ot3 no one asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaia (The 100) - Relationship, Gaia/Luna, Lexa (The 100) - Relationship, Lexa/Gaia, Lexa/Luna, Luna (The 100) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Vow To Protect You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa, Gaia and Luna were best friends. Sure, Gaia was 3 years younger than the older nightbloods, but they were neighbours and spent all their time together. Lexa and Luna were in nightblood training together which is how they became friends, and they met Gaia through Luna babysitting the girl at age 7. Luna was smitten with the 4 year old who was so unbelievably fascinated with nightbloods and everything to do with their legacy, and the two older girls did their best to answer every question the child had. </p>
<p>As they got older, they grew closer, even under the law that commander Sheidheda had instilled into all of Trikru that ‘love was weakness.’ The girls became inseparable and they begged their fleimkepa to let Gaia sit in on their classes, and on days Sheidheda would not attend, their mentor went soft on them and allowed their friend to accompany them to training and the lessons on Becca’s book. On days Sheidheda would make an appearance, Gaia would go to train with her mother and Anya, who was also Lexa’s second in command. </p>
<p>As the years passed, fleimkepas came and went, as Sheidheda decided they were disposable until he found one he could truly mould into the follower he desired. Gaia respected every one of the commanders, even Sheidheda, until he executed her grandmother and almost killed her mother for not taking the knee, slashing her mothers face and scarring her for life. From then on, Gaia vowed to herself and her two best friends to never take the knee to Sheidheda as long as he lives, and if she was to ever become a fleimkepa, to kill him herself. </p>
<p>As brave as the younger girl was, she luckily didn’t have to enforce her vow as Sheidheda’s current fleimkepa slit his throat whilst the commander was sleeping. Gaia was overjoyed, as happy as a ten year old child could possibly be, despite the death of her commander. Her relief was short lived, though, as she realised that a conclave must take place, and in this conclave, her two best friends must fight to the death against each other. Having felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, she ran as fast as her little legs would take her to the nightbloods quarters and begged Titus to let her in to see her best friends to at least say goodbye. He obliged, and opened the door. </p>
<p>The girl ran up to her best friends and grabbed their hands, looking at them through her tears and spoke the words:</p>
<p>“I know I cannot ask this of either of you, but I must ask you both to vow to me you won’t let each other die by your hand. Neither of you must kill the other, or our bond will be broken. Protect each other as best you can, but promise me neither of you will take the other ones head, or I am afraid I will not be able to bow to you as Heda.”</p>
<p>The girls all looked at each other and joined heads as they bowed their heads solemnly as acknowledgement. </p>
<p>“I vow to you, both Luna and Gaia kom Trikru that if I am to become Heda, you will both be under my soul protection for as long as I shall reign. I vow to you, Luna kom Trikru that I will not take your life. I will protect you as best as I can, but if it comes to us two at the end of the conclave, your fight will not be over and one of us must flee.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Luna spoke up, ever the peacekeeper. “I already have to take my own brothers life, and I cannot take my sisters as well. I swear fealty to you, Lexa kom Trikru, and I will flee, given you have granted me full protection.”</p>
<p>“I will find you a place you can go and live peacefully, and I plan to make Titus vow to never search for you unless truly necessary.”</p>
<p>Gaia looked at the both of them and pulled them both into crushing hugs, wishing them the best of luck and leaving to observe the conclave. Biting her lip she took her place stood next to her mother, and her mother grasped her hand in hers, just as Lexa’s mother grasped hands with Luna’s and they all huddled together. </p>
<p>They watched as the nightblood numbers dwindled down, and Luna’s mother cried as Luna took her brothers life. Soon enough, the two left were Luna and Lexa. They circled each other before both wielding their swords before Luna shook her head and fled. Gaia ran to their place in the woods and Luna was sat sobbing next to a tree. Gaia took the sobbing girl into her arms and rocked her back and forth, soothing the girl until she fell asleep. Gaia heard the ascension horn and smiled, knowing hers and Luna’s fate was safe in Lexa’s life long protection. </p>
<p>Shortly after Lexa had ascended, she called for Gaia to the commanders chambers and collapsed in the younger girls arms, sobbing just as Luna did. “I tried not to hurt any of them, I just knew I couldn’t leave you. I love you, Gaia. I will protect you forever.” </p>
<p>A few years after Gaia and Lexa had found Luna a place to start her own clan, Floukru, Gaia decided to ask Titus to help her train and learn to be a nightblood, half so she could protect the fleim if needed be, and half so she could spend her time with Lexa, passing messages back and forth to Luna since she was the only one who could visit. Titus agreed and for a few months, he became her mentor. He taught her all he knew about the fleim and it’s legacy, until he decided that as well as Costia, Gaia was too close to Lexa. Lexa had a problem with letting her heart rule her head, and so he sent Costia to Azgeda, even though he knew what the consequences would be. </p>
<p>He knew that if he banished Gaia then Lexa’s heart would break and she would finally be able to lead as a true commander without love blinding her. He threatened Gaia’s mother, said he would slit her throat if she didn’t leave and stop her training as a fleimkepa, and Gaia couldn’t lose her mother after she almost lost her once. Gaia agreed, and fled to Louwoda Kliron Kru where she knew she’d be safe to practice her faith. </p>
<p>The news finally came that Lexa had passed, and she sobbed desperately, not being able to be there in her best friends final moments and she finally decided to return to Polis to end Titus’ role as fleimkepa, only to find out he took the cowards way out and slit his own throat. The knowledge of Praimfaya spread fast and Gaia knew she had to find her mother to make sure they would be together, and decided to hide out in the temple before seeking her out. She had the fleim and was keeping it safe from King Roan until she was interrupted by a sky girl, Octavia she soon came to be acquainted with, and she knew her mother had been training Octavia as her second, as she knew her fighting technique. </p>
<p>Praimfaya came and went and she served Blodreina as she would serve a true commander, loyally and respectfully, until a girl named Madi came into her life. The same age as Lexa was when she took the fleim, and Gaia swore to protect the girl with her life, just as Lexa swore to protect her. The one promise that Gaia made to herself is that she would never let Sheidheda make an appearance in Madi, and she spoke to Lexa as frequently as Madi would allow, before Sheidheda blocked her best friend out of Madi’s head. </p>
<p>Sheidheda took over the young girls body and tried forcing Gaia away, tried making Madi kill her as he had killed his own mentors, and Gaia finally made the decision to allow Clarke’s mother to remove her only connection to Lexa from the child. The flame was removed and damaged, and Gaia kept it with her even still, knowing Lexa was somehow in there, guiding her as the spirit of the commanders were known to do, only she had a new duty. </p>
<p>Gaia had the duty of care to serve and protect Madi just as she would Luna or Lexa. Madi kom Louwoda Kliron Kru was her commander, fleim or not, and she vowed never to let anything happen to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>